This invention relates to manufacturing signs such as traffic signs and license plates.
Signs such as traffic signs and license plates feature a backing in which a series of images, e.g., alpha-numeric characters, symbols, artwork, and the like (the "image-bearing areas") is set against a background (the "non-image-bearing areas"). The characters may be clear, in which case the background is colored. Alternatively, the sign may consist of colored characters set against a clear background. The characters typically are formed using techniques such as embossing (in which the characters are defined mechanically) or printing (in which the characters are defined electronically or digitally).
Often the signs are provided with a retroreflective property to enhance visibility. This may take the form, e.g., of a retroreflective sheet placed over the image-bearing and non-image-bearing areas. Alternatively, the backing itself may be a retroreflective sheet. To protect the sign from, e.g. weathering and abrasion, a clear "top coat" may be included as well.